Insomnio
by Jack-taichou
Summary: En una noche de insomnio...todo puede pasar...


**Hola chicos y chicas vuelvo con un One-shot de mi pareja favorita, espero que lo disfruten, mi primer lemmon espero obtener buenos reviews**

**Disfrútenlo: **

**Insomnio**

Una noche cualquiera en la casa de los Kurosaki, especialmente tranquila, la luz de la luna llena alumbraba la pequeña alcoba de cierto shinigami sustituto, quien no podía dormir gracias a que lo ocurrido esa tarde lo había dejado muy aturdido….

Flash Back

_La pequeña shinigami Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba debajo de un árbol tratando de aclarar algunos problemas de su mente, es ese momento Kurosaki Ichigo la vio y se dirigió hasta ella._

_-Que te pasa?..no me has dirigido un insulto en todo el dia…te noto extraña-le comento el Kurosaki_

_-No, no es nada Ichigo, pero….-respondió Rukia _

_-Que te pasa?...hay algo de malo que quieras contarme_

_-Es solo que…Ichigo, que soy para ti? –pregunto con un poco de nostalgia y tristeza en su voz_

_Ichigo no supo como reaccionar ante la pregunta de la shinigami_

_-Eres mi mejor amiga…-respondió no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir_

_-Ahh, entonces solo somos amigos….-el shinigami la miro sorprendido por su tono de voz tan débil_

_-Rukia?...._

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso la pequeña Rukia no le dirigió siquiera la mirada en todo el transcurso del día; eran ya las 2 de la mañana y el seguía sin poder pegar el ojo, dio miles de vueltas en la cama, pero no concilio el sueño, decidió salir de su habitación para ir al baño, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar la luz de este prendida.

Abrió la puerta, y encontró a Kuchiki Rukia dormida junto a la regadera, se notaba que sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, Ichigo no comprendía por que, se sintió culpable de que la shingami hubiera llorado de esa manera, la cargo y la llevo hasta su cama y la recostó, el se sentó a su lado tratando de no despertarla, error..la había despertado, ella reacciono en seguida y sin dirigirle una mirada se levanto, pero sintió como era jalada del brazo por su "amigo".

-Suéltame…-lo dijo casi en tono suplicante

-No –respondió decidido a no dejarla ir

-Tengo que ir a donde tus hermanas…

En un movimiento rápido el shinigami de cabello anaranjado la abrazo y la aprisiono con sus brazos contra su cuerpo; ella estaba apunto de voltearle un puñetazo en la cara para que la dejara ir, pero sintió el aliento de él en su oreja que le susurro unas palabras, las mas hermosas que Rukia había escuchado en toda su vida:_" Te Amo Rukia, eres todo para mi, tu detuviste la lluvia que caía en mi corazón, cambiaste mi mundo, y dejo de ser solo mío y se convirtió en nuestro, te amo"_

Rukia quedo perpleja ante tal revelación, solo se contuvo y lo abrazo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, él se separo y la beso apasionadamente para luego acariciarla pro debajo de la pijama, ella solo se dejo llevar por ese mar de sensaciones que le otorgaba su amado peli naranja.

Empezó a morder sus labios cada vez intensificando mas el beso, ya la había despojado de la parte superior de la pijama, y exploraba con su boca cada una de las partes de la morena, ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás y despojo de su camisa al sustituto, Ichigo empezó a desabrochar el sostén que le costaba mucho trabajo.

-Odio esta maldita cosa!....-refunfuño

-Oh! Kurosaki-kun no puede contra un pequeño sostén-le dijo con el tono que tanto odiaba el shinigami

-Cállate! Lo hare ceder

Cuando la prenda por fin cedió, se separo un poco de ella y contemplo su pequeño cuerpo, luego la beso y exploro sus senos, esos pequeños y perfectos señor a la vista de Ichigo, los beso, los mimo, los lamio con lascivia por que simplemente le encantaba todo de su enana.

Estaban ahora completamente desnudos, contemplándose y otorgándose caricias en todo el cuerpo, hasta que Ichigo decidió hacerla suya para demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella, la recostó, y empezó a penetrar dentro de su cuerpo, ella solo soltaba pequeños suspiros de dolor, y unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Ichigo se detuvo, pero la shinigami le pidió que continuara, pronto esos gemidos de dolor se convirtieron en placer, y las embestidas cada vez eran mas salvajes, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, cada vez lo sentían mas cerca, hasta que ahogaron un gemido ronco con un beso apasionado, cayeron en la cama exhaustos, pero Ichigo aun la tenia abrazada por temor a que se escapara.

-Ichigo, te amo…

-Yo también enana

-Que haremos mañana si tu padre nos descubre?

-Yo me encargare de ese viejo rabo verde personalmente

Despues de esa pequeña platica y un beso de buenas noches se quedaron profundamente dormidos cubiertos por una sabana blanca, y como la luna como el único testigo del amor que se entregaron esa noche.

Mañana se llevarían una gran sorpresa, pero eso ahora no importaba, eran felices asi, ya arreglarían asuntos mañana en la mañana con el viejo.

**Les gusto?, bueno dejen reviews por favor**

**Y para los que leen mi fic de Reviviendo el pasado perdonen mi ausencia, prometo actualizarlo pronto, bueno espero criticas buenas y constructivas.**

**~Line Out ~**


End file.
